


Bad Day for Clint

by ZebraLily112



Series: Avengers Mini Adventures [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers team - Freeform, Bad Luck, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Logan being Logan, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Television, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, You Have Been Warned, inspired by Garfield comics, light Clint abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Today hasn't been good for Clint Barton, will it continue when he goes to visit his teammates at the Compound?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Thor/Carol Danvers
Series: Avengers Mini Adventures [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/871536
Kudos: 11





	Bad Day for Clint

**Author's Note:**

> If you really like Clint Barton/Hawkeye, and don't want to read something where he gets picked on... this isn't for you.

Today hadn't been a good day for Clint Barton. His alarm clock died sometime during the night, so his alarm didn't go off at 6:00 in the morning like it was suppose to. The archer didn't wake up until 6:38, he rushed to get ready for his shift at SHIELD to train new recruits. The coffee pot was suffering from some sort of meltdown, and wouldn't brew! Who knew that could actually happen? So Clint quickly made himself some toast, got dressed, grabbed his wallet and keys, made sure to grab his weapons, and headed out. Clint arrived at SHIELD ten minutes late, which Fury gave him a look for, but luckily didn't say anything about it.

The training went well though, the recruits listened to him and did quite well! Clint only had to write a few things down in his special notebook, for a while it seemed like things were going his way today! But just when the thought ran across his mind, a Greenhorn injured himself by trying a new training move... and since Clint was in-charge at the time, he was placed at fault for what had happened. Clint took quite the tongue-lashing from Fury, and was promptly told that he was done for the day.

Hoping that the team would be able to cheer him up, Clint drove out to the Avengers Compound. The drive went well enough, he didn't hit a large pothole like he did on the way to work, and no birds pooped right on the windshield. When Clint arrived at the Compound, he went in to find his teammates enjoying themselves in one way or another. Thor and Carol were baking in the kitchen, Natasha was seated at the kitchen table filling out some SHIELD paperwork with Steve sitting next to her working on his SHIELD issued tablet, Bruce was in his reading nook, Tony was nowhere to be seen so he could be in his lab or with Pepper somewhere, Wanda was knitting in the Living Area with Bucky sitting next to her holding the red yarn, and Clint could see Logan watching television. 

It seemed like Logan had come by to hang out again, the mutant tended to show up every now and again to visit for a day or more... no one really minded it though. Clint walked into the kitchen and sat down in the empty chair that was on Natasha's left side. The redhead glanced up for a moment at the archer before turning her attention back to her paperwork.

"Rough day?" Natasha asked

"You have no idea." Clint replied with a sigh "But I'm not going to let it get me down!"

"That's the spirit." Carol stated as she put a plate of peanut butter cookies on the table

"I have a new motto." Clint said "'What could go wrong?'"

Suddenly the chair Clint was sitting on cracked and broke, causing the archer to fall to the floor.

"Says Clint as his chair collapses." Natasha smirked

Thor, Carol, Steve, and Natasha laughed as Clint slowly got up off the floor. The archer grumbled to himself as he left the kitchen, perhaps he would have better luck in the Living Area with Bucky, Wanda and Logan. No wooden chairs in there that would break! Clint sat down on the couch that Logan was occupying, the mutant only gave a grunt in greeting as he watched the television. Clint didn't take it personally, Logan was a man of few words when he wasn't sharing his gruesome war stories. Clint turned his attention to the television to see the inside of an arena of some kind and two cats were sitting on the artificial grass. One cat was a orange tabby cat and the other was a really furry white and black cat.

"First up, Tiger, from Bloated-Tick, Tennessee." the announcer stated "And Snowball, from Bunny-lung, Oregon!"

"HACK!" 

"HAACK!"

Clint turned an impressive shade of green, slapped a hand over his mouth, and quickly ran out of the room. Bucky and Wanda looked up from their knitting at the sudden movement, Logan smirked and leaned back into the couch a bit.

The mutant chuckled "My favorite show... 'So You Think You Have Hairballs'."


End file.
